1. Field
The methods and systems described herein relate to very high frequency power conversion technology, techniques, methods, applications, and systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasing the switching frequency of a switched-mode power supply (SMPS) is a goal that is widely sought after as a means to increase power density and improve transient performance. However, increasing switching frequency using conventional power converter topologies (boost, buck, fly back, etc.) results with significantly degraded efficiency. Additionally, as switching frequency is increased, power density only increases until an optimal switching frequency is reached, at which point power density begins to decrease again. Therefore, conventional solutions appear to be lacking to satisfy demand.